酔った Yotta
by princesserenity96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It's Usagi's 20th birthday, the legal age in Japan to drink. How will Usagi's handle this?


**Usagi knew she was in trouble.** Not the "save-the-world-from-total-chaos" trouble, but "I-shouldn't-take-another-shot-but-fuck-it" trouble.

It was her 20th birthday, and in Japan, it meant Usagi was able to legally become intoxicated.

Usagi didn't want to go out drinking, in fact, she wanted a quiet night with her senshi, at Hikawa Shrine, read manga, and pig out on Makoto's cake she made for her.

But Minako insisted that Usagi deserved to have a wild night out, saying "If you can defeat Chaos alone, you can defeat a little hangover tomorrow morning."

After four shots of god-knows-what, Usagi knew she would instantly regret it, but that didn't stop her from making every irresponsible choice possible.

"Mina, you are right." Usagi began to slur. "ME. DESERVES. THIS." she took a shot of tequila, and sucked the life out of a lime to relieve the burn.

"I so regret this." Minako groans, as she is forced to babysit her, being still underage. "I may be your general in the future, but so help me, I _WILL_ kick your ass.

Usagi giggles, thinking about the future. "The FUTURE. Can't you believe it? I will be QUEEN. Like thee Elizabeth's. But with her real hair, No weird, ugly wigs."

"You'll still be just as ugly." Rei slurs, and laughs at her own joke.

"REI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A POOPYBUTTHOLE ALL THE TIME. EVEN ON MY BIRTHDAY."

Usagi was about to burst in tears when she suddenly felt everything hit her at once. She turned pale, and a wave of nausea was about to come crashing down.

"Oh no, we are not about to do this here, and if you get anything on my dress or car, I will use my transformation pen and kick your ass EVERY DIFFERENT WAY."

Minako and Rei attempt to carry Usagi out of the club, but struggled more than anticipated.

"Usagi, how much have you gained since Galaxia? I know it's been quiet for a couple of years, but you still need to stay in shape just in case something were to ever happen again."

"AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT? THE NERVE REI-" But Usagi couldn't finish her sentence, the angry reacted poorly with her stomach, and suddenly she was puking in a trash can on Juban District.

"I'm calling Ami, I think she's still up studying for her MCAT." Mina dials, but hangs up when she sees Rei arguing with some men that were catcalling her. Mina rushes diffuse the situation, leaving Usagi alone next to the garbage.

"MCAT. Cat. Luna. Moon. I'm sailor moon! I am Princess Serenity! Princess. Prince. Endymion. Mamoru. MAMO!" Usagi exclaims, running off without her friend's awareness.

/

"Mamo! Mamo!" Usagi pounds the door, and almost screeching the love of her life's name.

Mamoru opens the door, and looks at her with the biggest state of confusion. "Usako? It's...2:35am, are you ok?"

"I love you, Prince Endymion." Usagi, slightly out of breath, giggles and hiccups.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you going to leave me if I turn into a rice cake?"

Mamo shook his head, really wondering if he was in some sort of dream. "Usa, I will never leave you, rice cake or not."

"Rei thinks you'll leave me."

"Where is Rei? And Mina?"

Usagi shrugs. "Dunno. I think someone in Juban District looking for me." She giggles once more.

Mamoru sighs, knowing well enough that her senshi are panicking, looking for their princess. "You better get inside, and I'll call the girls."

"No! I don't want to go back to those meanies! I want to spend the rest of the night with you!"

Mamo sighed, knowing she'll persist or burst into tears if she didn't get her way. "Ok, but let's get you washed up, you smell like coconut rum and cotton candy all over you clothes. And not in a good way."

"This is why you're the best Mamo!" Usagi rushes for a hug, but it activates her nausea once more.

She hunches over, and Mamoru's eyes go wide. He springs into action, quickly grabbing the plant by his door for her to throw up into the pot. He never really watered that plant anyways, he had to tell himself.

/

Usagi woke up in what was a painful state of mind. Her head pounded, like she was stuck between to large drums playing ping-pong with her head. She struggles to get comfortable, only to fall off a couch.

"WHY ME?!" Usagi cried out, she opened her eyes, and realized her wasn't in Rei's shrine, or Mina's apartment, or Ami's dorm. She was in Mamoru's, on his couch, wearing his white t-shirt. She examines purse, making sure she didn't lose any of her stuff, and examines herself, making sure she didn't lose her virginity on a night she doesn't remember. She tried to even recalled how she got here in the first place, but nothing.

The door jingles open, and Usagi, quickly reaches for her brooch, but her headache causes whiplash, making her hit the floor.

"Usa, are you ok?!" Mamoru puts his bags down, and helps her redeem herself.

"I'm fine, how did I end up here? Did we…?" she makes a humping-motion in the air.

"You ubered here, and no, we didn't. I would never take advantage of you like that, Usako." Mamoru's eyes soften towards her. "I just put you in one of my shirts because you threw up all over yours."

Usagi groans, then stops. Every little thing she did enhanced her pain hundreds times more.

"Did you at least have a good birthday?" Mamoru continues to the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Well, I didn't cause your life to be at risk, none of the girls were attacked, and I wake up to being in your apartment wearing one of your shirts, so I think it's a good one for the books." Usagi giggled. She grabbed one of the yogurt cups from his fridge while he cooked the real meal. "Did I say anything or did anything stupid last night?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."


End file.
